1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a bipolar junction transistor capable of reducing an interval between an emitter and a base using a trench process and an insulating layer spacer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), electrons and holes function as a current carrier. Because such a bipolar junction transistor has high response speed, it has been widely as high speed and high frequency devices.
FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b are views showing a construction of a bipolar junction transistor according to the related art.
FIG. 1a is a plan view, and FIG. 1b is a cross-sectional view of the bipolar junction transistor taken along line A-A.
FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, a high concentration N-type collector region 11 including a buried layer 11a is formed in a semiconductor substrate 10, and a selective ion implantation process is performed to form a low concentration P-type base region 12, which is an intrinsic base.
The selective ion implantation process for the high concentration base region is again performed to form a high concentration P-type base region 13 being an extrinsic base, and form a high concentration N-type emitter region 14 beside the high concentration P-type base region 13.
In the bipolar junction transistor, in order to form an emitter region 14 and a base region 13 by an ion implantation, a photolithography process is required. Accordingly, the emitter region 14 and the base region 13 need to maintain a predetermined distance in consideration of misalign in the photolithography process. When the emitter region 14 and the base region are spaced apart from each other greater than a predetermined distance, the extrinsic base 13 is far from an intrinsic base 12, which is positioned at a lower end of an emitter 14.
In this case, a base voltage of the bipolar junction transistor drops to reduce a response speed of the bipolar junction transistor.